Purchasing a property typically involves not only a substantial financial outlay, but invariably also involves a substantial time commitment from a buyer to find a desirable property. A lot of time is typically spent identifying, travelling to, and viewing prospective properties. This is so even during instances when photographs and videos of prospective properties are made available on online “property for sale” portals which are accessible from anywhere in the world via the world wide web.
This is because while the photographs and videos are able to provide the buyer with a cursory overview of various aspects of a prospective property, the buyer is usually mindful that the photographs and videos are made available after a selection process to showcase primarily the highlights/merits and none of the shortcomings of the property. This lack of information available to the buyer usually would lead to the buyer making at least one trip to the property to confirm that any shortcomings would not overshadow the highlights/merits of the property. Unfortunately, the making of the at least one trip to view the property takes up both time and financial resources.
In addition, the photographs and videos of the property provided for the buyer typically do not allow any form of interactivity. The photographs and videos are merely for viewing, and they do not allow the buyer to view any portion of the property where the buyer so desires. The photographs and videos also do not aid the buyer in visualizing how specific pieces of furniture/structures/appliances will appear either within confines or at certain areas of the property.
In this regard, there are some issues relating to how properties and built-up structures in general are shown in a favourable manner to prospective buyers which the present invention aims to address for the benefit of the buyers.